Histoire d'un assassinat manqué à cause de quelques bières
by LeyRx
Summary: [Aventures OS] Avant que Mani rejoigne les aventuriers dans leur groupe, il avait reçu comme ordre de mission d'assassiner un certain demi-élémentaire d'eau. Mais ce fut un concours de bière qui décida du final de leur entrevue.


Ça faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais plus posté quelque chose et ça fait du bien de revenir avec un petit One-Shot (3 pages? 3 mémos sur mon téléphone en tout cas). Voici donc un Maninddha écrit en une semaine sur mes temps de permanence, au lycée.

Le One-Shot se déroule un peu avant le live Un Nouvel Aventurier dans lequel apparaît Mani.

J'espère qu'il vous plaîra et que je n'ai pas fais trop de fautes (s'il y en a, dites-le-moi)

L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar. Shinddha Kory appartient à Seb du Grenier et Mani le Double appartient à Mahyar. Théo de Silverberg, évoqué dans l'OS, appartient au Joueur du Grenier. Toute reproduction partielle ou complète sans mon accord et sans m'identifier comme auteure de ce One-Shot est interdite (merci de votre compréhension là-dessus).

Bonne lecture!

Mani s'installa à l'une des tables de l'auberge où il s'était arrêté pour relire la missive qui lui avait été envoyée quelques jours plus tôts. La lettre, ou plutôt son auteur, l'engageait à tuer une hérésie, un demi-élémentaire d'eau qui camouflait sa peau bleue sous des vêtements bleus et noirs. Cela ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche mais la lettre l'informait que cette hérésie était un archer répondant au nom de Shinddha Kory. De plus, d'après certaines sources, il ne se trouvait qu'à une courte distance de lui, au nord, et il se dirigeait dans sa direction quand il avait été aperçu pour la dernière fois. L'elfe ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'auteur n'avait pas demandé aux personnes qui suivaient ce demi-élémentaire de le tuer mais il n'était pas là pour se poser des questions. Seulement pour récupérer l'argent de son employeur quand il lui aurait apporté la tête de ce Shinddha Kory.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas choisi cette auberge pour rien. Il y en avait très peu dans la région, et l'assassin savait qu'une pluie diluvienne allait tomber d'ici peu. Si le demi-élémentaire ne souhaitait pas être trempé, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il s'arrête à cette auberge. Cela ne manqua pas. Quelques heures plus tard, à la l'amproche de la nuit, la pluie tomba avec violence et des dizaines de personnes vinrent se réfugier dans l'auberge, dont un homme qui correspondait à la maigre description qui avait été faite à Mani: un homme, capuchonné sous un ensemble de vêtements bleus et noirs, un arc à la main. Si on regardait attentivement sous son masque, sa capuche et les mèches de cheveux noirs, on pouvait voir une peau bleutée. C'était lui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute là dessus.

L'inconnu resta un léger instant à regarder autour de lui, trempé et pitoyable, avant de remarquer le regard appuyé de l'elfe.

Mani détourna les yeux de manière légère, faignant de ne pas s'intéresser à lui, revenant à sa choppe de bière, presque aussi pleine que lorsqu'il l'avait commandée, une heure plus tôt. Il buvait très lentement, mangeant un peu de pain entre chaque goulée de la boisson pour ne pas finir saoul. Si cela devait arriver, il ferait mal son travail et serait peut-être moins payé.

L'homme se dirigea vers le bar et commanda de l'alcool. Que sa victime soit, elle, alcoolisée, ça l'arrangeait tout de suite beaucoup plus. Il ne se méfierait pas et ne pourrait pas se défendre lorsque l'assassin agirait.

Durant une heure qui parut interminable à l'elfe, le capuchoné buvait et draguait la serveuse qui pouffait à chacune de ses phrases. Mani pu remarquer que sa victime commendait une seconde choppe de bière - et que la sienne qu'il dégustait était à présent vide - alors qu'il n'avait pas commencé la première. Il voulait sûrement séduire la serveuse en lui payant un verre, hypothétisa l'elfe. Il balaya cependant rapidement cette idée quand l'étranger se leva brusquement et alla dans sa direction.

Mani s'inquiéta un instant de la tournure que prenait cette affaire. Sa victime l'avait remarqué et il n'avait pas envie de déclancher une bagarre pour le tuer, ça avait été compliqué la dernière fois qu'il avait eu à choisir cette méthode... et ça avait échoué.

L'homme posa brusquement les deux choppes sur la table de Mani et s'assit en face de lui. Il était clairement alcoolisé, ça se sentait à son haleine, et semblait presque sourire derrière son masque - s'il était possible de voir quelqu'un sourire dans ces cas-là.

"Toi, là! Tu me mates depuis tout à l'heure!"

Mani joua le tout pour le tout. Il sourit à pleines dents à son interlocuteur, prenant un air étonn, naïf, candide.

"Moi?

-Ouais, toi! Avec tes dreads! Tu me mates!

-Ce sont des tresses.

-Je m'en fous! J'aime pas comment tu me mates mais t'as l'air plus con que moi!"

L'air idiot qu'il prenait fonctionnait à chaque fois, mais ça allait finir par devenir vexant car il ne faisait pas entièrement semblant: il était vraiment naïf parfois, à en être maladroit.

"Toi, tu vas me défier dans un concours de bière.

-Vous êtes déjà saoul.

-Je te parles pas d'être bourré! Mais d'être mort!"

Mani haussa un sourcil. "Mort" était bel et bien l'état dans lequel devait finir le demi-élémentaire.

"Le premier qui s'écroule a perdu!"

Des hommes et femmes commencèrent à approcher pour apprécier le spectacle. Il ne pourrait donc pas l'empoisonner.

"Tu joues?

-Je n'ai pas l'argent nécessaire pour payer des choppes jusqu'à en tomber.

-Moi si!

-Eh bien, d'accord."

Le demi-élémentaire poussa l'une des choppes et il burent le plus rapidement possible.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était bourré lui aussi qu'il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du ingérer une plante pour ne pas finir dans cet état. En face, le demi-élémentaire ne semblait pas être plus bourré qu'au début de leur concours, juste plus moqueur. Il lui jetait des piques verbales depuis qu'il avait accepté ce "duel" et l'état d'ébriété dans lequel il était lui-même faisait qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas oublié son objectif, mais l'avait mis de côté car, à cet instant, sa priorité était de faire taire le bleu. Il se pencha au-dessus de la table et, à peine eut-il entendit l'intonnation de sa propre voix, il comprit que son idée était une idée d'homme bourré mais une idée géniale. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne l'avait pas eu quand il était sobre.

"Je parie une pièce que tu peux pas en boire une de plus!

-J'en parie deux que tu tombes à la prochaine!"

Ils burent et firent glisser les pièces à l'autre sans trop réfléchir à l'idiotie de leurs actions. Ils continuèrent de parier, désintéressant leur public.

L'elfe pointa un doigt vers le demi-élémentaire.

"Trois pièces que tu portes un masque parce que tu es bleu!

-C'est quoi cette question?

-C'était pas une question! Alors?"

Il cru qu'il allait avoir les pièces mais son interlocuteur baissa son masque. Il se demanda vaguement comment il avait fait pour boire avant mais oublia vite ce détail en voyant son visage. Evidemment qu'il était bleu. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Sur ses lèvres, noires, si noires, il y avait plusieurs cicatrices, noires également. Il se demandait qui avait pu faire ce genre de marques mais elles étaient dues à de la torture... Ou a un accident extrêmement improbable. Certaines de ses cicatrices débordaient sur son nez et ses pommettes. Il remarqua que la paire de lèvres s'étendaient dans un sourire charmeur - et quel sourire! - tandis que l'homme se rapprochait, le faisant revenir à lui et s'écarter vivement.

"Je parie que tu as envie de m'embrasser.

-Quoi?"

L'elfe s'étrangla en rougissant. Il n'avait pas compris que sa victime le draguerait aussi.

"Tu mates mes lèvres sans cligner des yeux. Dis-le si tu veux m'embrasser! Je te juge pas, je sais que je plais."

Le sourire éclatant et le ton désinvolte, dragueur et alcoolisé du bleu déstabilisaient Mani qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Il toussa fortement.

"N-Non! Je... ce sont ces cicatrices!

-Tu veux savoir d'où elles viennent?"

Il lui baratina un mensonge sur un petit copain d'une bergère avec laquelle il avait couché qui l'aurait aggressé. Mani avait bien senti le mensonge mais il sentait que la vérité ne devait pas être bien loin.

"À ton tour!

-Quoi?

-Tu me paries quoi?"

Mani resta silencieux un instant. L'alcool l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et il n'avait que des questions bêtes en tête.

"Je parie que tu te souviens même pas de ton nom tellement tu es bourré!

-Bien joué! Mais je m'appelle Shin!"

Mani se sentit sourire en l'entendant. Shin posa ses mains bien à plat sur la table avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

"Je parie que t'as jamais couché."

Mani s'empourpra encore, mais cette fois par orgueil.

"Ah ouais? Ben si monsieur! Je te le prouve maintenant même!

-Ah ouais?"

Mani se pencha dangereusement au-dessus de lui pour chuchoter.

"Ouais."

Shin lui sourit grandement. Il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna dans une chambre.

Mani ouvrit les yeux lentement avec l'impression d'avoir un tambour qui battait à plein régime dans la tête. Il s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains. À côté de lui, le demi-élémentaire dormait encore, loin de se réveiller. Il avait beau réfléchir, il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas encore assassiné. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble: le demi-élémentaire s'était écroulé sur le lit, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était en vie. Il se leva pour se diriger vers ses affaires et prendre une fiole de poison. S'il pouvait le tuer discrètement, ça éviterait qu'il ne s'attire des problèmes. Comme preuve de son meurtre, il n'aurait qu'à apporter le masque.

Mais au lieu de faire ce qu'il voulait, il ramassa les affaires qui lui restaient et partit le plus vite possible, lâche. Il oublia de prendre le masque, surpris et paniqué par le demi-élémentaire qui se réveillait. Il préférait ne pas assassiner qu'être pris à assassiner.

Entendant le demi-élémentaire remuer dans les draps, il partit rapidement, quittant l'auberge en informant le tavernier que sa victime payait leur consommation et la couche.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il réfléchit à l'évènement qui s'était déroulé la veille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ne tuait pas quelqu'un. Et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il le faisait de façon aussi maladroite. Il n'était pas spécialement doué pour agir, bien que ses idées ne soient pas mauvaises en soi. Il ne savait juste pas les appliquer.

Ce n'était pas un problème en tout cas. Il ne recroisait jamais les victimes de ses missions ratées. Il n'avait ainsi donc pas à se soucier d'un demi-élémentaire bleu avec une forte mise sur sa tête et qui avait vu son visage alors qu'il était tellement bourré qu'il avait souhaité coucher avec lui.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus, il sortit une lettre qui lui avait été envoyée par Théo, son ami de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Le paladin - l'inquisiteur? - le demandait à Castelblanc dans les plus brefs, pour qu'il accomplisse une mission pour l'Eglise. Une mission concernant un parchemin.

Et voilà!

Je fais un petit mot de fin pour vous dire que si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez des critiques, vous pouvez me les faire, je suis toute ouïe! (Du moment, bien sûr, que ça reste dans le respect)


End file.
